Superman Z: Book Zero
by TAF108
Summary: This is an amalgam of Superman and Goku! This story is the first of the series, following the adventures of Bardock-El, Father of Kakarotto-El, as he attempts to survive as everything on Planet Vegeta goes wrong! Learn the lengths one man will go through to save his people, and most importantly,his son. Vegeta-Zod is sub main character. Suggestive themes, violence, gore, and humor!


**((Author: Hello all, I'm TAF108, if my name sounds familiar, I used have another account here a few years back, but I also made far to many mistakes, at that time. I was young and stupid, now I'm not as young, and pretty up there as far as smarts go. Anyway, the series is heavily DBZ based, but will try to follow the Superman storyline as much as possible. At times I will make little authors notes to clarify things, typically at the end of story. I will also respond to reviews so, keep moving forward, and enjoy!))**

**Character Combinations so far:**

_Bardock and Jor-El=Bardock-El_

_King Vegeta and Dru-Zod= King Vegeta-Zod_

_Frieza and Archback= Friezaback_

_King Cold and Darkseid= Koldseid_

_Rao and The Original Super Saiyan God= Rao_

**Chapter One: Zero to Hero?!**

The day had started like any other. The planet, now known as Planet Vegeta, formerly known to the rest of the galaxy as Planet Plant, but now it was under it's, "rightful" rule. The Planet's dominants were at first, the Tuffles. The day had begun with its usual events, Tuffles attending meetings and functions, Kryptzaiyans, working thoroughly to clean the Tuffles homes and repair any damage to structures. But then again, that was how it started. No one dared to imagine the day would end in war. But of course it, as all things are, was inevitable.

The Tuffles were a very gentle race, or so it seemed, they could be compared to Planet Earth's human race. Except the Tuffles were of course blue, had white hair since birth, and red stripes on their heads. But regardless, they were far, far more intelligent. In fact, they were light years ahead of the entire galaxy. This made them a target for the ever growing, Cold Empire of Apokolips. However there was one problem, on the planet was a another race, the Kryptzaiyans.

The Kryptzaiyans weren't nearly as smart as their counterparts, the Tuffles, and were treated very much like slaves, by them. However, the Kryptzaiyans by far had the advantage over Tuffles in strength, for they were a warrior race, that drew power from the sun, or so there legends of the "Super Kryptzaiyan" claimed. The Red Sun, that loomed over the planet offered them nothing, but it seemed there power far surpassed that of the Tuffles despite this. Their tails seemed to be the only weak point, however for the stronger ones, it was no such thing. The moon, a full moon, reflecting the sunlight in a way that seemed gold, allowed them to enter a form, nearly terrifying. This was known to them, only as Ozzaru, A giant ape form.

It was not long before the two people became angry with one and other. The Kryptzaiyans, or Saiyans, for short, were far too violent, and fought far too often for the tastes of the Tuffles. Along with the fact that there battles nearly leveled every city in which they occurred. The Saiyans felt the same way. They weren't slaves. They were people, just like the Tuffles. They wanted it to be known, they wanted their independence. Their freedom! They had worked long and hard under such cruel and unrewarding masters. Saiyans began to act, "out of turn", and the great Tuffle-Saiyan War began. They were lead, by a Brave Saiyan, the mightiest and most ruthless of their race. Vegeta-Zod, who had annihilated a Tuffle city for the joy of it, there was no better man for the job, he was known only as General Zod, war hero of the Saiyan-dominated-Planet to be.

But there were kind Tuffles, and kind Kryptzaiyans. An example of which, was the Tuffle home of, and his "slaves" the House of El. He had been mentoring the family in basic Tuffles rights, and even stood by them, as war began. However, that would be executed, for speaking out against Tuffle ideals towards Saiyans, Bardock's father was the first to go, when he was only 2. Back then, both sides were too afraid to say the word "war", his mother would be struck down only a year later for the same reason, the happy cheerful nearly lost it all. But there was, the doctor. The doctor, who promoted Kryptzaiyan rights. He was hated by his fellow Tuffles. No one cared for him, no one except Bardock-El, who was only five at the time.

Bardock was only about 4 feet tall, his tail about 2 feet long, always wrapped comfortably around his waist. He was dressed in luxurious Tuffle attire, a skin tight suit that regulated body temperature, there was no need to put on or remove more clothing while wearing it. On his chest was the center of the white uniform, it was an upside down, triangle like structure, with what many Earthlings would compare to an "S" within it. His black hair was also quite, "abnormal", three long spikes going out and curving to the right, and on the left, three smaller spikes going directly outward. On his face his eternal smile stretched.

The good doctor, was around 5'10, it was apparent he was old because it whit hair, no longer covered the top of his head, and was struggling to cover the back, he himself was dressed in the same attire of his ward, minus the symbol of course, because it was the El family crest, and while extremely close, he wasn't family.

The young boy had always admired. He even wished to be a brilliant scientist like him. So every day, the doctor would teach him something different. Due to the Saiyans enhanced muscles, he learned at an incredible rate, and could even challenge the good doctor in a match of Tuffolo (Space Chess.) Soon enough, he could take over the lab, but if only they were so lucky. There was a knock at the door, then a loud boom, for the young boy, it all turned black….

The young boy slowly awakened. To find that the lab, he loved so much was in ruins. The smell of fire, and burning chemicals filled the air. Even someone with his abilities found it difficult to breath. He struggled to move, the boys eyes struggled open, the ringing his ears never ceasing. As he stared at the rubble crushing himself, and the doctor! However they were both still alive, but for how long, Bardock wondered? How long would he be able to survive under that kind of pressure? He was only 5 for Rao's sake! He looked up, and there he saw him, a man (rather short, around what Earthlings would consider 5'5), dressed in the usual rags, Saiyans who did not want to live among Tuffles wore, his body covered in scar after scar, showcasing the many battles in which only he walked away, his spiked upward, in a near gravity defying motion, which wasn't unusual for Saiyans, but his was different, it seemed nearly royal, to him. As Bardock stared, he realized who it was. The almighty Saiyan warrior, the true Kryptzaiyan, General Zod! Bardock struggled, as he spoke.

"Boy, why do lay there with this fool, this, Tuffle. Remove yourself from the rubble; the moon will be out soon. Then the night will belong to us." He spoke in very commanding way, driving fear into Bardock's heart as he blew the rubble off of himself, shocking the doctor, who thought Bardock's ki abilities were far too low, to do so. Kryptzaiyans never ceased to amaze. Bardock however felt no accomplishment in the task, he wasn't a warrior kind, he was humble, tonight would change all that. Forever. As the boy stood he walked near the doctor, obviously intending to help him. "Leave the trash that has enslaved you, my boy."

"B-But...the doctor has always been kind to me, he's taken care of me, taught me...I can't abandon him!" Tears now rolled down his face, as the thought of leaving him in such a state. However, he knew his words would not reach the cold warriors heart. For too long, he had been beneath his kind; the doctor would die, with or without youthful Bardock-El.

"I will say it once, boy. Kill him. Destroy your oppressor and join me. We were once the dominant race, but for a thousand years these mongrels ruled over us. Planet Krypton died, the day they conquered us. Now we will take it back and remold it. I hate to say this, but. Join us, or die." From his voice, Bardock knew it was not a threat but a promise, he looked to his friend, and former tutoring, the tears now rushing from him, as the doctor's voice entered his head.

"_Bardock-El...Its fine, what he says, every word...is correct. The Tuffles are worse than the Saiyans. It's time now. Time you left me, you may not be strong, but you will be far smarter, than any other Krypzaiyan, they're going to need you. I'm dying as it is...Just use a light sun blast...End my suffering."_

"_D-Doc, you took care of me, and my family. And took care of me, when they left us, you taught me things, many things...I love you! You're like a father to me...Die knowing that..._"

"_Thank you, Bardock-El, never forget who are or what you learned, your symbol, the one on your clothes, it was your family crest...it stands, for hope. You are the hope of your people...Good bye, my son._"

Without another word to each other, only deathly, horrible silence, Bardock held out his arm, the stored energy from the last full moon forms a small, golden ball in his palm, giving off the same aura and heat, of an actual sun. He shot the blast forward, and it exploded, the doctor's eyes rolling into the back of his head. He was no more. Bardock's tears had left him, as he wrapped his tail around his waist. He was one of them now. A Saiyan!

"Tell me your name, boy. I am Vegeta-Zod, leader of the rebellion that will soon crush the Tuffles." He said, with a proud smirk.

"I am just a humble scientist. I am Bardock, of the house of El." He answered, looking up at the warrior.

"Come, Bardock-El, look to the sky with me." He commanded as the two looked up, their chests began to pound, bit, by bit.

Badum, Badum, Badum.

The rest became history. Bardock, and Vegeta grew, and grew, until they were around 50 to a 100 feet tall, the height seemed to vary on the Saiyans age, but imagine if this happened to just one of them, then imagine thousands of them following this same transformation. This was the horror, the Tuffles knew. The night was filled with the screams of the Tuffle people, as they were brutally slaughtered by the giant apes, which showed them no mercy. They were creatures without mercy, and without compassion. When they all transformed back the next day, only they remained. Every single Tuffle was killed...

Not long after, General Zod was promoted, he became King Vegeta, and the Planet was renamed in his honor. He soon set up social classes and such to divide Kryptzaiyans, while also dividing their strength, creating a very formidable empire. The classes were simple, and aligned by strength. At the top, was the royal guild, of which the stronger, but not strongest Kryptzaiyans resided, next to them was the Military Guild, where the strongest Kryptzaiyans resided, Vegeta-Zod was the leader among both. Below them, was the middle strength class, or the low class warriors, the Science Guild, where all the smarter Kryptzaiyans resided, though they were not except from fighting, and often worked with the Military Guild, below them, were the Artist Guild, in which the weaker still, Kryptzaiyans lived, creating tapestries and statues, and many Kryptzaiyan music. At the bottom, was the Labor guild, in which the completely weak and fragile Kryptzaiyans worked, as servants to the other guilds. The guild, in which all classes could confide, was the Religious Guild, which preached about the Legends of the Super Krypzaiyan, and the Super Krypzaiyan God, who were blessed by sun, and all its strength.

As history states, the first Super Krypzaiyan God, was Rao. Rao was the only one worthy to hold the power of the Red Sun, and as such taught the other Kryptzaiyans his ways, eventually giving his life, to breathe new life into Planet Krypton. Later, as the Tuffles arrived centuries later, to conquer the Saiyans, two vigilantes rose, said to have been chosen by Rao himself, one dressed in completely black, said to have had a special Oozaru form, in which he became a black Dragon, he was known as Nightwing, and his companion and ever faithful partner Flamebird, always dressed in Red, said to have a Oozaru form of Phoenix, together, the two warded off Tuffles for decades, until they to fell. But before they did, the two unlocked a hidden power, in which they became as the stars are. And became Super Kryptzaiyans!

But that was thousands of years ago, by Legend another Super Kryptzaiyan would be born soon, but it seemed thin. Everything had changed, since the time when they celebrated the Tuffles defeat. Now, they were oppressed once more. By the Galactic terror; known as Friezaback! He was the youngest son of the scourge on the universe, and ruler of the Cold Empire; Koldseid. Now, the Military Guild didn't defend Planet Vegeta, they went off, and conquered Planets for their master, as a part of their treaty with the Cold Empire. The stronger members of the science guild would also provide assistance. This was the terrible deal, made between the King and Freizaback, it hurt to bow to the tyrant there was no other choice. He prolonged his peoples fate, and he ensured all Kryptzaiyans knew not to abandon their pride, that they were greater than any other race, everyone knew, all lived by it. Fought in countless battles for it! But no one more than Bardock-El, who would be the planet's greatest champion, whether he knew it or not!

**((Read and Review**

**~TAF108.))**


End file.
